


变形记

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯实际上是被迫搬回老宅的。“简单来说，我本来会死掉，但因为是在阿尼玛格斯状态下被击中，大脚板替我挡住了致命的那部分。”西里斯轻松地说，“最终呈现出来的结果，是我可能会每十几个小时左右就会随机变形。”“你不会变成炸尾螺吧？”罗恩担忧地问。“别提供选项呀。”西里斯苦笑，“好啦，我会努力变成没有威胁性的东西。”
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	变形记

0.

西里斯实际上是被迫搬回老宅的。

“简单来说，我本来会死掉，但因为是在阿尼玛格斯状态下被击中，大脚板替我挡住了致命的那部分。”西里斯轻松地说，“最终呈现出来的结果，是我可能会每十几个小时左右就会随机变形。”

“你不会变成炸尾螺吧？”罗恩担忧地问。

“别提供选项呀。”西里斯苦笑，“好啦，我会努力变成没有威胁性的东西。”

1.

第一天，西里斯只是当了一整天的大黑狗，大家对此没什么意见。要说有麻烦，大概就是莫莉坚持不能像对待狗一样对待同伴，拒绝给屋主用狗碗在地上吃，导致西里斯在费劲地尝试了一会用狗爪使用餐具之后，直接跳到桌子底下蹭腿求投喂。

孩子们对此自然毫无异议，所以总体而言，皆大欢喜。

2.

第二天，罗恩去叫西里斯下楼吃饭，敲门时却无人应答。他问了一圈，人们都说早上以后就没见过西里斯，巴克比克那儿也没人，所有人意识到情况不妙：万一西里斯变成了蚂蚁什么的，可能已经在过去几小时十几号人来来去去的过程中被踩死了。

莫莉惊恐地捂住嘴，她刚在厨房剿灭了一波狐媚子。

“不会的。”卢平冷静地说，“西里斯心里有数，如果变成了这类东西，他一定会在能躲开我们的地方待着。”

“但他真的能保持理智吗？”比尔问，“这毕竟不是阿尼马吉变形术。”

莱姆斯担忧地停顿了一下：“分头找找吧，特别注意脚下，各位。”

“如果他体型真那么小，多半还在房间里。”赫敏提出，卢平点点头。

“我负责他的房间。”狼人说。

他念了个阿拉霍洞开解除门锁，刚走进去就听见卫生间方向传来一个微弱的拍打声，像是——被丢上岸的鱼？

莱姆斯拔腿就跑，卫生间中央果然躺着一条鲤鱼，它瞪着无神的眼，嘴巴一开一合，半死不活地喘气，除此之外一动不动。

“我的天哪。”莱姆斯一把拧开水龙头，然而里边涌出的不是清水，而是一连串咒骂。西里斯的确抱怨过自己房间里的龙头不好用，也许是沃尔布加浓厚的怨念导致，当然更可能是克利切在搞鬼。

情急之下，莱姆斯一把抓住了对方鱼鳃部分。

“抱歉，西里斯！”他说，把朋友头朝下塞进功能似乎尚且正常的马桶。

莱姆斯尽快用咒语和开到最大的水龙头灌满浴缸，水刚加到三寸深，他就把鲤鱼捞出来丢了进去。后者一个愤怒的鱼跃，甩了他满头满脸满身的水。

“哦，看来你的人类意识没什么问题。”狼人抹了把脸，“别这么生气嘛，形势所迫，而且我可为你徒手掏了马桶。”

又一个鱼跃。

“那你先冷静一下，我一会儿再来给你换干净的水。”莱姆斯留下水龙头开着，自顾自把双手和魔杖洗了三遍，“记着，越激动喝的马桶残留物越多。”

他走的时候，水花还在不断从身后泼溅过来。

3.

莱姆斯安抚了大家，回到西里斯的浴室，发现里边已经来了客人。

西弗勒斯·斯内普站在浴缸边，抓着鲤鱼腮部，鲤鱼拼命挣扎，尾巴带着水珠乱拍。

“没想到你来得这么快，西弗勒斯。”他说。

“当然要第一时间回应社员的求助。”斯内普哼了一声，显得极为愉悦，“更何况，是被选中的男孩珍贵的教父的。作为重点保护对象，这副样子很适合你，布莱克。”

他把鲤鱼扔回浴缸，机敏地退到浴室门口，让莱姆斯承受了愤怒的浪潮。

“他身上的咒语没发生什么变化，看到他这尊容，想必你们此后也能有所准备。”斯莱特林院长冷嘲热讽地说，“我个人非常遗憾此次布莱克变成的是淡水鱼。”

海水不仅仅是盐度的问题，没法靠简单念个咒语制造，此次的确是西里斯走运。而且但凡刚才莱姆斯晚进他房间一小会儿，西里斯可能已经是死鱼一条了。

“多谢提醒，西弗勒斯，我会准备些海水。”他朝魔药教授点点头，这时孩子们开始在房间门口探头探脑，“此外，你想洗个手吗？我刚把西里斯从马桶里捞出来，浴缸里的水还没换。”

4.

几名社员设法搞来了一大缸海水，把茶几和沙发都挪到墙边，将热带鱼缸存放在客厅。莱姆斯另弄了个鱼缸，将西里斯从浴缸里转移进去，以便好友不必整天待在卫生间里。为了避免西里斯无聊，唐克斯又搬回来几座假山。

观看鲤鱼在假山间穿梭在接下来的几小时里成了孩子们的乐趣，他们对鱼跃溅出的水完全不介意。尽管西里斯很乐意吃投喂的鱼食，莱姆斯还是严令大家悠着点，毕竟西里斯变成的下一种动物不一定能消化它。

到了晚上，西里斯仍然是条鱼。大家陆续上楼后，莱姆斯便在沙发上睡下，以免再出状况。

凌晨三点，他被大股冷水泼醒了。

“我发誓，西里斯，所有鱼都可以下煎锅……”

闻到海腥味，莱姆斯住了嘴，点亮魔杖抬头看。

一只海獭正在海水缸里洗脸。

5.

西里斯獭的毛色比一般的海獭深一些，但毛茸茸的身体、极具欺骗性的脸和圆肚子如出一辙。大家陆续起床后，总部所有女性都沸腾了，穆迪一进客厅就把假眼睛翻到了一边，无视故意揉脸卖萌的西里斯，连斯内普也想不出什么话来侮辱一只海獭。

“哦。”赫敏说。

“我的。”金妮说。

“天。”唐克斯说。

蒙顿格斯不知从哪儿搞来一筐海胆，西里斯饱餐一顿，用海带缠住自己，悠闲地睡觉。唐克斯不停地拍照，他显然很习惯这种状态：什么也不必做就让人喜欢得发疯。

天擦黑的时候西里斯又变成了一只猫，若非正好偷溜出餐桌搞破坏的双胞胎搭救，只怕会当场淹死。

6.

猫咪坚持要在床上睡觉，且对每个企图陪它的人利爪相向。莱姆斯能理解好友为什么这么暴躁，但眼下任由西里斯独处实在太危险了。磨破嘴皮也不管用，他们不得不向麦格教授求助，黑猫和花斑猫喵来喵去了十几分钟，最终克鲁克山忍不住插手，跟花斑猫合力把黑猫揍到了沙发上。

黑猫弓起后背爪子挠皮垫继续嘶嘶了一阵，最终不情不愿地屈服了，蜷缩成闷闷不乐的一团，谁都不让碰，莫莉给鱼干也不吃。还是赫敏想出了办法，她抱着克鲁克山坐在沙发另一头理毛，让姜黄猫持续发出舒适的咕噜咕噜声，直到黑猫忍不住抬眼偷瞄。

“来吗，西里斯？”她伏低身体，邀请地慢慢伸手，让黑猫嗅闻，“你真是一只漂亮的大猫呀。”

大家去睡觉前，赫敏已经成功让黑猫在自己大腿上翻出了肚子。

7.

早上起床的时候西里斯仍是猫状，与克鲁克山互相舔毛，狼吞虎咽地吃掉莫莉投喂的鱼和肉。黑猫心情变好了，大家的胆子也大起来，喂吃的的喂吃的，撸猫毛的撸猫毛。蒙顿格斯搞来了一把猫薄荷，High得西里斯满沙发打滚，莫莉差点打掉小偷的屁股。

然后午饭前的某个时间，西里斯又消失了。

天知道这咒语怎么挑中这么多双眼睛正好都转开的时间，就一转头的功夫，黑猫人间蒸发。大家猫着腰小心翼翼地翻找了半晌，沙发附近没有任何动物存在的迹象，连只蚂蚁也没有。

“是不是该把皮面拆了看看里边？”比尔提议。

“他不会在整我们吧？”罗恩跌坐在沙发上，抓起挂在扶手的毛巾使劲擦了把脸，“变成一只老鼠，从墙角溜出去了什么的。”

“罗恩！”韦斯莱夫人斥道，“西里斯可能就在你屁股下边！”

“要是那样他早应该钻出来。”罗恩咕哝，但还是爬了起来，“我们该从哪儿开始拆——”

“等等。”金妮说，指着罗恩的手，“我没看见有人拿毛巾上来，那个是你们谁拿的？”

一片沉默。

“把那块毛巾给我，罗恩。”莱姆斯说。

他轻轻抖开被捏成一团的毛巾，大家都看见，白毛巾一角有个狗爪印形状的黑色图案。

“……西里斯？”赫敏微弱而惊恐地发声。

毛巾轻轻地无风自动。

罗恩差点摔个屁墩。

8.

尽管韦斯莱家小儿子结结巴巴地一再道歉，十几个小时后，侏儒蒲绒绒还是拒绝被他喂食。

金妮则得到了全然相反的待遇，小毛团子亲亲热热地栖在她肩上，乖乖吃掉她投喂的剩意面。

“我早就想养一只。”金妮高兴地说，抚摸着黑色绒毛。

9.

日子一天天过去，西里斯的新形象成了大家无聊生活中的保留节目，因为现在莫莉连大扫除也不敢做了。

总体而言，西里斯没变成过什么特别难搞的东西。最麻烦的是他在哈利生日那天变成的一头海象，直接压垮陈旧的楼板跌进酒窖，险些压死克利切。为避免造成更多破坏，他不得不在那儿待了一整天，大家轮流给他淋海水。

“要是你变成鲸，我真的不知道我们该怎么办。”赫敏边指挥水桶倾倒海水边说，“就连巫师也不可能悄无声息地把一头鲸鱼从伦敦上空运进海里。”

“别再提供选项了，赫敏。”罗恩边把一桶鱼拖过来边说。

10.

还有一天西里斯变成了一只碗，碗底同样画着狗掌图案，金斯莱眼疾手快地赶在唐克斯打着呵欠把热咖啡倒进去之前将它抢进手里。

11.

莱姆斯想，如果他有罪，请让法律制裁他，而不是在刚结束月圆夜的折磨满脑子只想睡觉时看到一个身材高大的黑发女人对着镜子研究自己的胸。

“早啊，月亮脸。”虽然是女性的声音，其中一些关键点与西里斯完全一致，“你看，我这儿也有个狗爪形胎记，就在乳——”

“给我他妈穿上衣服！！！！！！！！”

12.

西里斯兴致勃勃地要找点人或者东西来搞自己玩，莱姆斯阴着脸躲开狗爪，往哥们头上砸了个窥镜。

13.

倒数第二天，西里斯变成了他们所知最难搞（虽然也非常可爱）的五岁小孩，满屋子找爸爸妈妈和雷古勒斯，而且完全不能理解家里的东西为什么都变得又旧又难闻。莱姆斯和莫莉使尽浑身解数，还是没能阻止他溜下楼并撞见沃尔布加的画像。

那天余下的时间，小西里斯都害怕地蜷缩在房间里啜泣，就算明白这是暂时的，大家还是感觉糟糕透顶。除了克利切，谁都不能接近西里斯小少爷、骗他吃下东西。老家养小精灵一再告诉小主人这是个噩梦，醒过来就好了。

总不会比这更糟糕了吧，莱姆斯想。

14.

事实证明的确可以，因为倒数第一天，西里斯消失了。

大家花七个小时检查过每件家什，翻看过每条地板缝，几乎在每个房间掘地三尺，还是没发现西里斯的任何踪迹，那人仿佛蒸发到了空气中。每个人都能感觉到，这可能就是最后了，那咒语的效果要最终显现了。

“明天他就会回来的。”赫敏战战兢兢地说，“我们等十几个小时，他就会跟之前一样回来了。”

“对。”罗恩赞同道，尽管苍白的脸色让他的雀斑变得平时更明显，“也许他就是……变成了一小块霉菌什么的，肯定没事。摄魂怪都打不倒他。”

莫莉准备了南瓜汁和点心（检查过每个器皿确认没有狗爪印），关心西里斯的人们聚在客厅，等待着，祈祷着。

15.

举全社之力，哈利被平安地护送到凤凰社总部，他教父在门口迎接了他。他们互相拥抱，西里斯完好健康、英俊潇洒。

“噢，哈利，”他耐心地听完教子的抱怨，“你可不知道我度过了怎样的夏天。”

（全文完）


End file.
